Aprendiendo español
by Loreley Kirkland
Summary: El español decide darle otra vez clases a México mal summary pero denle una oportunidad plz EspañaxMéxico OC


Bueno aquí les traigo otro fic y espero que lo disfruten y ya que son mis últimos días de vacaciones tengo que aprovecharlos al máximo porque estoy consciente que regresando a clases no tendré la misma iniciativa de antes.

* * *

-¡Hey España porque fregados no me dejas ir!- dijo molesta la chica de piel canela al europeo.

-Por qué has sido niña mala-

-Pero que tiene de malo que use a Alfred de toro cuando se enoja-

-Nada pero yo no me refería a eso-

-¿Pues a que cosa entonces?- pregunto la mexicana.

-Es curiosos que después de todo el esfuerzo que hice para enseñarte mi idioma para que no lo aprecies, la verdad estoy seguro que la culpa la tienes ese estúpido de EUA porque Arthur siempre se está quejando de eso- expreso el otro.

-No mames, pinche resentido ya supéralo por favor y además no te salgas del tema y cuál fue la gran ofensa-

-Pues ya vez que cuando estabas jugando gritaste óle ¿verdad?-

-Y eso que tiene de malo-

-Que según la Real academia española es olé no como tú lo dices-

-Sabes que mejor vete a joder a otra persona porque yo no estoy para soportarte- menciono con un gran enojo al español.

-Pero México-chan pero si yo no estoy haciendo eso, solo te estoy volviendo a dar clases de español- concluyo el chico.

-Si como no deja de joder y vete- dictamino la chica volteándose pero en el momento sintió como el español le sujeto de la muñeca para acercarla a él para después ponerla contra la pared para que no huyera.

-¡Pero que chingados haces!- gritaba la chica mientras forcejaba para librarse de las ataduras del otro.

-Vez México-chan de verdad necesitas seriamente clases-

-¡De que hablas si lo único que has hecho desde que llegue es joderme y me sales con puras pendejadas!

-Enserio quieres que te joda- le dijo el español mientras la colocaba ahora en el piso arriba de ella.

-Pero si lo estás haciendo muy bien, ándale síguele pero me las vas a pagar-

En tanto termino de decir la frase empezó a sentir como la mano del español invadía su vestido para después posarla en su muslo y empezar a acariciarlo para después ver como se le acercaba a su rostro con una sonrisa y los ojos llenos de lujuria para después ir a su oreja para decirle algo.

-México-chan se perfectamente que para ti joder es cuando una persona está molestando pero para mí es cuando dos personas están teniendo relaciones sexuales y ya que me has permitido no puedo por nada del mundo declinar tu oferta- dijo el español para después ver a los ojos a la chica que estaba en total estado de shock con la tal revelación.

Después de unos segundos la chica reacciono pero fue en vano porque el español ya había empezado con la misión moviendo su mano derecha más afondo para llegar hasta su retaguardia y seguir con lo que había hecho anteriormente en su muslo para después sentir los labios del otro en los suyos para que después ese contacto se rompiera y escuchara hablar otra vez al europeo.

-Ya que estamos en clase vamos a jugar, yo te voy a decir una frase pero tendrás que poner la palabras que falta y si te equivocas vas a perder una prenda y cuando no te quede ninguna y fallas serás toda mía que te parece- le dijo a su antigua colonia.

-Y tu desde cuando yo te hago caso- dijo evitando la mirada del otro.

-Que yo recuerde tu siempre eras con la que más batalla pero creo que en la posición en la que te encuentras horita no estás en condiciones de refutarme nada no crees- finalizo con una sonrisa la cual la chica no había visto desde que dejo de ser colonial del hombre que la tenía en su merced.

-Pues…..yo….- era lo único que pudo pronunciar, pero después de un rato dijo.

-Acepto pero con una condición-

-Ya te dije que no estás en circunstancias para proponer pero te escuchare-

-Si acierto una me dejas ir-

-mmm yo digo que eso es muy poquito que tal si lo subimos a 3 después de todo ya estamos en un punto en el cual yo no quiero salir perdiendo-

-Entonces digo que sean 2-

-Ya te dije que no estás en condiciones para que me estés tratando de ver la cara-

-Y tu quien te crees además no tienes ningún derecho de tenerme así ya estas igual que los estúpidos de Alfred y Francis cada vez que tienen la oportunidad-dijo la chica tratando de nuevo de librarse pero sin tener resultado.

-Sabes es verdad pero dime quien no lo haría y otra cosa odio que mencionen a otros cuando estoy con una persona y como castigo te dejo el numero en 5 preguntas-

-Pues vete chingar a otra parte porque yo no te voy a dar el gusto-

-Si esa es tu última palabras creo que procederé en los que me había quedado antes- dijo y después poso su mano en el pecho de la chica pero fue interrumpido por ella al escuchar que trataba de pronunciar algo.

-O acaso me adelante en suponer o anterior querida-

-Acepto- fue lo único que dijo.

-Entonces empecemos, 1° Está a punto de _ para ir por el control del televisor-

-Esta fácil es pararse- finalizo con una gran confianza pero después desapareció al ver cómo le quitaban el reboso que usaba de cinturón.

-Pero que te pasa si está bien-

-Claro que no lo que querías decir es ponerse de pie-

-Pero si es lo mismo-

-Eso es mentira eso es un arcaísmo eso quiere decir que ya no se usa-

-No mames-

-Siguiente pregunta 2° Me gusta ir a nadar en la_ que Juan tiene en su casa-

-Alberca- menciono la chica para después saber de su error cuando el español con una técnica avanzada le quito a la mexicana el vestido dejándola en ropa interior.

-Es piscina querida 3° Que_ cuando se me cayó el agua en los pantalones-

-Es que pena- diciendo con temor.

-¿Por qué no te rindes otra vez te has equivocado?-

-No te are el gusto-

-Pero si ya me lo estás dando- dijo para después poco a poco y con delicadeza dejar el busto de la muchacha al descubierto.

-4° Este examen está muy_-

-Sabes todo esto está muy reburujado… espera eso no era lo que quería decir- dijo la chica cuando se dio cuenta de su error.

-Confuso esa es la palabra que querías decir y me alegra que ya te estás dando cuenta de tus errores pero fue demasiado tarde para corregirlo- Y sin ningún aviso a la mexicana le quito las bragas para dejarla al natural, ya tenía tiempo que él quería tenerla así después de todo ella fue siempre su preferida.

-Última pregunta 5° Deja que el arroz se_-

-Coza- articulo con miedo.

-México-chan parece que voy a tener que venir más seguido porque acabas de errar otra vez y es cueza para que la próxima sepas.

Como arte de magia el español quedo en las mismas condiciones que la chica para después cometer lo que se había propuesto pero antes la beso y le dijo.

-Sabes tengo gran antojo de concha-menciono con una sonrisa pervertida.

Y con temor la chica respondió- Solo tú saldrías con esa estupidez de querer pan dulce en estos momentos-

-En cierto sentido me gusta que seas tan ingenua ¿Sabes porque?- le pregunto a la chica que con verla a los ojos supo que tenía la curiosidad- Porque para mí es el lugar que intentaste proteger y fallaste al iniciar el juego- finalizo para ver como la mexicana ya no ponía resistencia.

* * *

OK nunca pensé escribir algo así pero esto es sacado de la frustración que mi perrita se comió uno de mis zapatos favoritos y si ven algo que está mal me avisan sale y aquí les dejo el link que un fanart en el cual me base para esta historia.

.com/?qh=§ion;=&global=1&q=mexico+spain+ole#/d35bfmg


End file.
